sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Introducing Dorothy Dandridge
| last_aired = | preceded_by = | followed_by = | website = }} Introducing Dorothy Dandridge is a television film directed by Martha Coolidge. Filmed over a span of a few weeks in early 1998, the film was aired in the United States on August 21, 1999. The teleplay is drawn exclusively from the biography of Dorothy Dandridge by Earl Mills.*Mills, Earl. Dorothy Dandridge: An Intimate Portrait of Hollywood's First Major Black Film Star. Holloway House Publishing (1970), 1999. . The original music score was composed by Elmer Bernstein, who had known Dandridge and Otto Preminger.Martha Coolidge, liner notes, Introducing Dorothy Dandridge soundtrack album. The film is marketed with the tagline: "Right woman. Right place. Wrong time." Cast * Halle Berry as Dorothy Dandridge * Brent Spiner as Earl Mills * Klaus Maria Brandauer as Otto Preminger * Obba Babatundé as Harold Nicholas * Loretta Devine as Ruby Dandridge * Cynda Williams as Vivian Dandridge * LaTanya Richardson as Auntie * Tamara Taylor as Geri Branton-Nicholas * William Atherton as Darryl Zanuck * D. B. Sweeney as Jack Denison * Don Gettinger as Hotel Clerk * Nicholas Hormann as Oscar Emcee * Sharon Brown as Etta Jones * Darrian C Ford as Fayard Nicholas * Jon Mack as Ava Gardner * Kerri Randles as Marilyn Monroe * Benjamin Brown as Sidney Poitier * Vocalist Wendi Williams provides the singing voice for Dorothy Dandridge Soundtrack RCA Victor released a soundtrack album on August 10, 1999. # Your Red Wagon - Wendi Williams (2:29) # I Got Rhythm - Wendi Williams (2:44) # Hep Hop - Bill Elliott (3:17) # Chattanooga Choo Choo - Wendi Williams (2:27) # Sportsman's Mambo - Bill Elliott (3:08) # Somebody - Wendi Williams (2:33) # Twelve Cylinders - Bill Elliott (3:39) # You Do Something to Me - Wendi Williams (2:19) # Zoot Suit For My Sunday Gal - Wendi Williams (3:28) # That's All - Wendi Williams (2:34) # Streamliner - Bill Elliott (3:49) # First Telephone - Elmer Bernstein (2:05) # Try Again - Elmer Bernstein (1:17) # No Song - Elmer Bernstein (1:18) # Dorothy - Elmer Bernstein (2:04) Awards and nominations 2000 Black Reel Awards * Best Actress—Halle Berry (won) * Best Film (won) * Best Supporting Actor—Obba Babatundé (nominated) * Best Supporting Actor—Brent Spiner (nominated) 2000 Directors Guild of America * Outstanding Directorial Achievement in Movies for Television—Martha Coolidge (nominated) 2000 Emmy Awards * Outstanding Art Direction for a Miniseries, Movie or a Special (won) * Outstanding Cinematography for a Miniseries, Movie or a Special (won) * Outstanding Costumes for a Miniseries, Movie or a Special (won) * Outstanding Hairstyling for a Miniseries, Movie or a Special (won) * Outstanding Lead Actress in a Miniseries or a Movie—Halle Berry (won) * Outstanding Choreography (nominated) * Outstanding Directing for a Miniseries, Movie or a Special—Martha Coolidge (nominated) * Outstanding Supporting Actor in a Miniseries or a Movie—Klaus Maria Brandauer (nominated) * Primetime Emmy Award for Outstanding Television Movie (nominated) 2000 Golden Globes * Best Performance by an Actress in a Mini-Series or Motion Picture Made for TV—Halle Berry (won) * Best Mini-Series or Motion Picture Made for TV (nominated) * Best Performance by an Actor in a Supporting Role in a Series, Mini-Series or Motion Picture Made for TV—Klaus Maria Brandauer (nominated) 2000 Image Awards * Outstanding Actress in a Television Movie/Miniseries/Dramatic Special—Halle Berry (won) * Outstanding Television Movie/Miniseries/Dramatic Special (won) * Outstanding Actor in a Television Movie/Miniseries/Dramatic Special—Obba Babatundé (nominated) 2000 Screen Actors Guild Awards * Outstanding Performance by a Female Actor in a Television Movie or Miniseries—Halle Berry (won) References External links * * Category:1999 television films Category:1990s drama films Category:African-American biographical dramas Category:American biographical films Category:American films Category:American drama films Category:American television films Category:Biographical films about entertainers Category:Films about drugs Category:Films about race and ethnicity Category:Films directed by Martha Coolidge Category:HBO Films films Category:Film scores by Elmer Bernstein